


deep in the sleeplessness

by AceMoppet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Throwback to Victor rising out of the onsen like Aphrodite, Yuuri understands their husband better now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: "You were terrified back then, weren't you?”





	deep in the sleeplessness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I was reading a post on Tumblr yesterday about how scared Victor looked in retrospect when Yuuri barges into the onsen in Episode 1, and boom this was born. Title comes from "Who Do You Love" by Marianas Trench.
> 
> As always, leave a comment or a kudos!

One night, just before Yuuri's mind can slip into sleep’s soft folds, a picture slides into their mind, subtly clicking into place.

“Oh,” they whisper, eyes wide with their discovery, “Oh.”

The sound seems to wake Victor up, as he shifts until he's murmuring a soft “Yuuri?” into their neck.

Yuuri opens their mouth, about to tell him to go back to sleep but-

“You were terrified back then, weren't you?”

Victor stills and pulls back. His eyes are glazed, but they're slowly clearing up as his mind tries to parse Yuuri's question. “Yuuri?”

“Back then,” Yuuri whispers, “When I- when you…?”

Victor hums, a pretty vibration thrumming into the thin skin right under Yuuri’s Adam’s apple. It’s a patient hum, curling with curiosity at the edges, and it’s so very Victor that Yuuri, stumbling, finds their tongue.

“In the onsen, you stood up.”

Victor chuckles. “Hm, I did. After you swept in, of course.”

Yuuri pulls back to kiss his precious head, fond and overflowing with love. “Of course,” they say, settling back with a sigh, their head falling back into line with Victor’s head.

A few beats of silence pass, content and warm, before Yuuri tries again. “Vitya, were you scared back then?”

Victor sighs, breath hot enough that Yuuri can feel it at the back of their throat. “What do you think Yuuri?” he asks, suddenly sounding tired.

And something in Yuuri's heart rings, banging its pots and pans over and over again with the message they'd been hearing over a year now: he is soft, he is precious. So one of Yuuri's hands come up to scratch oh-so-gently at the base of his neck. They revel in the way Victor shudders and nuzzles further into them, smiling when he shoves his sharp nose into the crook of Yuuri's neck.

“Oh my Vitya,” they whisper, smiling harder as Victor's arms tighten around them, “I think you were.”

Victor hums and presses his lips to Yuuri's neck. There's nothing heated in the motion, no demands for more, more, more-

It's just Victor, tasting and touching Yuuri all he can just to know that Yuuri's there.

Heated or not, Yuuri's neck is sensitive enough that they lose their train of thought as Victor mouths at them, mind simmering ever so lightly with a lovely pleasure. They lose track of time, of a memory brought to worry and life. All thoughts lead back to Victor, their Victor, who at this moment could only be closer if they'd been one person. Yuuri thinks they wouldn't mind that much, if it meant they'd be closer to Victor. Though it might make skating a bit difficult.

Finally, Victor’s lips cease their gentle attack, and Yuuri's thoughts start to clear again. “Can you tell me why?” they ask, still breathless.

“Mm.” Victor’s fists clench and unclench into the back of Yuuri's shirt, but when Yuuri starts to pet softly at the tiny silver hairs on the nape of his neck, he relaxes and breathes out, slow and steady. “I was… excited to meet you again. Nervous yes, but definitely excited. But then…”

And he shifts back to meet Yuuri's eyes, gray in the dim light of the room. “You swept in, and it felt like I couldn't breathe. You were - are - so beautiful Yuuri. And I just. I couldn't.”

Yuuri swallows, throat catching on their heart. “But you did.”

Victor smiles, the curve of his mouth bitter sharp. “Well,” he says, far, far too delicately, “I have experience doing things I don't think I can do.”

One day, Yuuri will know Victor’s past. He will hand them clues, one puzzle piece at a time, until they can finally fill in and memorize every last detail that brought Victor to where he stands today.

Until then, Yuuri holds him as his own smile cuts him from the inside, comforts him as the bitter fills his mouth to the brim. They will take care of Victor because Victor is the most precious person they have ever known.

“I'm sorry for bringing that up,” they whisper, leaning in to kiss Victor's ear.

“It's alright Yuuri,” Victor says. Suddenly, he yawns, quiet and long. Yuuri looks at him, looks at the way his face scrunches up, the movement going first through his nose, then his cheeks before finally ending back by his ears, which give a cute little wiggle before settling down. And Yuuri-

Yuuri adores him.

“Sleep my Vitya,” they say, brushing his cheek with the backs of their fingers as they bring him in close. They smile when they feel Victor press a sleepy kiss to the underside of their jaw.

“Mm goodnight my Yuuri,” he mumbles before his breath evens out, lips still attached to Yuuri's skin.

Yuuri chuckles softly before ducking down to press a kiss of their own to Victor’s forehead. “Goodnight my Vitya.”

 


End file.
